Merely a Footman
by Phydeaux
Summary: Sango is a, 'Higher Citizen' in a land full of castles. Miroku is just a lowly Footman, he has had his eyes on Sango for a long time... But does he have what it takes to win Sango's heart? Read to find out!FINISHED!
1. Miroku the Footman

Yay! First story!

Okay, Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Sango sighed as she sat in front of the large arched window. She wore a long white dress, pink and white flowers were embroidered almost everywhere. Her hair had been tied up in a tight ponytail; the hair that dangled down was curled.

She waved a fancy white fan in front of her fair skin as she watched the sun peek over the horizon.

This is when her cousin came crashing in, "Ugh! Where is that maid!" She hollered.

"Kagome, please… It's early." Sango said, stifling a yawn.

Kagome's cheeks turned red, "Early or not the maids should be up! RIN! RIN!" She started to scream.

Kagome was usually nice… if she had to be. It was obvious that she had just woken up, for her hair was tangled and messy. Eye crust was visible around her eyes, and she was still in her pajamas.

After Kagome stopped screaming, a small girl in rags came running into the room.

"You called Malady?" The small girl squeaked.

"Rin! When I call, you must come! No, BUTS, Ifs, I Was' or any kind of complaint." Kagome Spat.

Rin just nodded and muttered her apologies.

Rin was such a sweet girl, her big brown eyes seemed to always be full of happiness, she was still very young though, she had been making a lot of mistakes… But she was just to adorable for anyone to be mad at her.

"Good." Kagome scoffed as she turned on her heel, "Now follow me, my hair won't do itself ya know."

"Yes malady." Rin grumbled as she followed behind.

Sango sighed; _So much happens here in the castle… ceremonies… royal engagements… Royal Balls…_

Sango gasped and stood up from her seat, "The ball of Ichi-go! How could I forget!" And before Sango knew it, she to was calling for a servant.

The ball of Ichi-go, strawberries was a celebration to welcome in the spring, almost everyone who was anyone would be there, and looking their finest.

The servant that worked with Sango wasn't the nicest of people, her name was Amasa, which was supposed to mean, "Sweetness."

"Ow! Please, can't we use the bigger brush?" Sango asked as the small plastic comb went through her hair for the fifth time.

"No. This brush is lucky." The servant snapped.

Sango tried not to shout as she felt her hair being pulled one again.

"How about now?" Sango pleaded, her whole ached; now the brush had been through her hair over a dozen times.

"We are done now Miss." She snapped, "Now it is time to get a dress."

"Not another, "Lucky" One?" Sango asked, one of her eyebrows raised.

Amasa gave Sango a cold stare then quickly walked out of the room, mumbling her curses.

Sango waited for a new servant to come in, Sango smiled when she saw Rin walk in.

"Good morning lady Sango." Rin said with a small curtsey.

"Good morning to you as well Rin." Sango greeted as she got up, "So, what should I wear?" Sango asked, her hand gestured at about a dozen beautiful dresses that were lying on Sango's bed.

"You… want me to decide?" Rin asked, her eyes had grown wide.

"I trust your judgment." Sango said with a smile.

Rin giggled and made her way to the dresses.

"Too big…too small…too orange… too… strange." The small girl muttered as she looked over the dresses, she stopped at the tenth one, "This one!" She exclaimed, pointed to a pink and black dress.

The dress had two layers, the inside was black, while the outside was a light pink. Silver chains hung around it, and the sleeves were long enough to cover Sango's hands.

"Very good choice Rin, now, help me put it on."

Rin nodded and picked up the dress.

Sango looked radiant in her pink and black dress; her hair had been put into a ponytail, and then curled.

The Ichi-go Ball started in 15 minutes… The day seemed to fly by as Sango put on her perfume; she was just about relaxed when Kagome came running into Sango's room.

"The carriage is here!" She shouted, then began to giggle.

Kagome wore a mint green dress, with a black under dress as well, but her sleeves were much shorter than Sango's.

"I'm coming… I'm coming." Sango mumbled as she got up, then she and Kagome made their way out to the carriage

The carriage was white, red roses were painted on the front and back. Then, two of the most beautiful white horses were harnessed to the front.

Kagome giggled as they approached.

"What is so funny?" Sango asked in a hushed voice.

"The footman is cute." Kagome then began to giggle more.

Sango's eyes looked at the footman, he was cute, but not enough to make her giggle.

When they made it to the door the footman said, "Well Lady Sango and Kagome, you both look splendid. My name is Miroku and I will be accompanying you to the Ichi-go ball."

Miroku then opened the carriage to let the two girls in.

When the horses began to move Kagome started to giggle.

"What is it now Kagome?" Sango asked, getting just a bit annoyed.

"Miroku, the footman… He was looking at your butt!" She then began to giggle again.


	2. A smile?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha.

Chapter 2; **An unexpected guest.**

**Sango had been somewhat insulted by her cousin's comment.**

"**Please, tell me you're joking!" Sango shot, while she rolled her eyes.**

**Kagome giggled again, "A mere Footman liiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkessssssssssssss yooooooooouuuuuuuu!"**

"**Oh shut up Kagome!" Sango snapped, kicking Kagome in the shin.**

**Kagome just giggled, "What was his name, Miroku? OOOoooh! Sango and Miroku sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-"**

"**SHUT UP KAGOME!" Sango shouted, making the carriage stop.**

**Miroku peeked his head into the door of the carriage, "Is, everything in order ladies?"**

**Sango nodded, while Kagome began to giggle again.**

"**Alright then…. Drive on!" Miroku called the carriage driver, the carriage began to drive on again, while Kagome hummed the, K-I-S-S-I-N-G song.**

**When they arrived at the castle where the Ichi-go ball would be held the carriage stopped leaving the two bickering Cousins to stop and gaze upon the marvelous castle. The bricks were white, green vine seemed to crawl up it on every direction, and even though they were feet away Sango and Kagome could here the wonderful music that was playing inside.**

**Miroku appeared at the door of the carriage, "Well ladies, come on out! I'll escort you to the door."**

**Kagome was the first out of the carriage, Miroku just gave her smile and a nod.**

**Then Sango began to step out of the carriage, but being rather flustered from all of Kagome's singing she slipped on her dress and was about to fall on the ground when Miroku caught her. Leaving Kagome to giggle.**

**Sango blushed slightly, and muttered a, "Thank you."**

**Miroku nodded, his face was clustered red as well, "Well… Um, follow me ladies." **

**Miroku walked in front of Sango and Kagome, Kagome kept humming the, K-I-S-S-I-N-G song, leaving Sango redder than ever.**

**Miroku stopped at a large wooden door, the doorknobs were pink roses, with mint green leaves coming out from them, and the door was painted white.**

"**Well, here you are." Miroku said as he opened the door.**

**Kagome gave a loud, "WOW" As she saw the inside of the castle, clusters of people were everywhere, talking, laughing and some were dancing. **

**Sango smelled the air, just as she thought, it smelled of Strawberries.**

**Just as Sango, Miroku and Kagome walked in two men approached them.**

"**Good day Lady Kagome." Said one of the men, as he extended his arm.**

"**Well good day to you Inu- I mean, _Sir _Inuyasha." Kagome giggled again when she took Inuyasha's arm, they then headed of to the lunch table.**

**The other man looked cold and cruel, he snickered a bit as he saw Miroku, "So Sango, I see you have a _footman _following you."**

"**That's _Miss Chan _to you, Naraku." Sango snapped, giving the man an evil glare.**

"**Very well then, _Miss Chan _may I escort you _away _from the low life?"**

**Sango turned her head to Miroku, he looked somewhat shocked then somewhat sad, "Good Lady Sango. I wish you nothing but happiness and joy at-"**

"**Save it for the carriage _footman._" Naraku ordered.**

**Miroku bit his lower lip and nodded, he then began his way out the door.**

"**Good bye… Miroku!" Sango called to him. **

**Miroku turned his head and continued to walk, was it just her or did he smile?**


	3. MiroNo!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! T.T

(Hey, in my last chapter I had the title as, "An unexpected guest" Well, that's not the title! It's, A smile? I messed up on it… shows how much I know. . So please accept my apologies, and on with the story!)

lilsanoku105: Thank you so much! That made my day!

The Evil Liar: Thank you for the ideas! I also had no idea I was that bad at spelling! D:

Sango hated to be around Naraku, he was cold, cruel and smelled like death. But, she didn't want to look silly with no one to escort her, (This would make her look like a low-life) So she followed Naraku, their arms linked.

"Naraku, you were very rude to the foot- I mean Miroku."

"Oh is that his name?" Naraku said as he rolled his eyes, "Sango m'dear you really shouldn't feel sympathy for the lowly, it's so… So-"

"Kind? Polite? Good natured?"

"Pathetic." Naraku shot as he tugged at Sango's arm, "Look over there, Sir Sesshomuru is having another fit."

And he was, the tall white haired man was cursing at the servant who made the punch,

"What did you put in this? OLD SHOES? DEAD ANIMALS perhaps?" Sesshomuru threw his cup of punch at the servant serving the punch, "GOOD DAY TO YOU!" He shouted, then he rushed out of the castle.

Miroku had missed the own carriage he worked with, he cursed the ground with his fists, and what was worse is that he looked like a fool in the presence of Lady Sango.

"Sango…" He whispered, just her name made him happy.

He had worked in the castle where Sango lived since he was little, he had watched her grow up, she really turned into quite the woman.

He mentally slapped himself, how could he even THINK like that of her? After all, she was, 'High level' and he… he was merely a footman.

It was at this moment he heard the cursing of a man near him, not wanting to look like a fool in, 'High Ranking' presence he hid behind a large bush near the outdoor men's bathroom.

"Some Ball that was! Jaken, be sure to list a complaint about the punch." Sesshomuru ordered.

"Yes Lord Sesshomuru."

Sesshomuru gave a 'Humph' then muttered a few more curses. He stopped his muttering when he saw the men's bathroom, "Jaken, where are my extra set of clothes?"

"Which one My Lord? You ordered me to pack two."

"The better looking one! I must say this robe is far too dressy for the likes of me." Sesshomuru snapped, he then made his way to the bathroom.

Miroku waited in the bushes, he listened to Jaken's, "I am so sorry My Lord's" and Sesshomuru's cursing.

Miroku then heard footsteps leave the bathroom, along with Sesshomuru's cursing getting fainter.

Miroku rose from the bush and made his way into the bathroom, why? His mind just told him too.

A smile formed on his face as he gazed upon two fancy outfits that were fit for a king!

The first one was Green with some gold here and there.

The other one was blue and white.

He reached for the Blue and white outfit and began to put it on.

"Naraku, you _suck _at dancing." Sango snapped, as her toe once again had been crushed under his foot.

"Well you're no floor sweeper yourself." He shot back, he then purposely stepped on her foot.

"Ass…" Sango muttered. Her heart soared when the music finally stopped.

"Naraku… We have been dancing for hours! I'm gonna go outside and get some fresh air."

Naraku gave her a fake smile then walked off.

Sango made her way south of the castle where a small balcony overlooked the mountains.

"Well. This afternoon sure sucked." She mumbled to herself as she closed the balcony's glass doors. She gave an aggravated sigh as she so far, the sun was at the middle of the sky.

Sango snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the glass doors open.

"Naraku, I want to be, **_alone_**." Sango snapped, she then turned her head and was not looking at Naraku, but a young man with mid-length, in a blue and white suit.

"I… I am terribly sorry, I'll leave if you want to be-"

"Oh on, It's fine… I thought you were someone else."

"Naraku? Was it?"

Sango nodded.

Miroku made is way towards her, it was amazing that she didn't recognize him, he wondered if he really looked different with his hair down. But his throat went dry when Sango said, "Wait… Haven't I seen you before?"

"Um, I only just arrived, Milady. I mean Sango."

"So, you know my name?" Sango asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"No. Yes, yes I do!"

Sango laughed, "Well, what is your name?"

"Miro- No, What I meant to say was-"

"Miro No." Sango giggled, "It is nice to meet you."

Miroku blinked, what had just happened? Well, it didn't matter to him, as long as Sango believed that, that was his name, things would go fine, right?


	4. He's the Footman!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the original characters.

sesskagluver, thank you! I'll try to make this one even better!

"So, Miro-No. Where do you live exactly?" Sango asked. Both Miroku and Sango were sitting side by side on the marble bench on the balcony, they had been talking, laughing and gossiping for what seemed like hours. The sun had to go down a quarter more before the sky turned into a sunset.

"Um… to the, west! I mean, south!" Miroku corrected quickly, Sango's castle was to the west, and Miroku just kept forgetting that now he was, "high class".

"The south eh?" Sango said as she cocked an eyebrow, "I heard that there were no castles there, due to the many Demon attacks."

Miroku was baffled; he must have looked like a fool, "Um… Yes, there are many demon attacks, but everyone in my _castle _is just fine."

"Oh, well that's good." Sango said, still giving him the, yeah-sure-okay-whatever look.

Miroku was just about to add something to make his story seem more true when all of a sudden fast dance music was being played.

"Come on Miro-No! A dance is about to begin!" She took his hand, but stopped and blushed a little, "I'm… sorry, I got carried away-"

Miroku just smiled and tightened his grip on her hand, "No need to apologize Miss Sango-Chan." Miroku began to pull her towards the door that led into the castle, "But I would be deeply offended if you did not have a dance with me."

Sango giggled a bit, her face began to turn red as she said, "Well, I cannot have you offended, now can I?"

So, Miroku and Sango walked onto the dance floor hand in hand. The music that was being played wasn't a slow dancing song, It was one of those songs where there is the changing of a partner, spinning, tap dancing, you get it, right?

So Miroku and Sango made their way into the dancing crowd, Miroku had his hand on Sango's waist, his other hand clasped onto Sango's hand. Sango's hand was attached to Miroku's, her other hand was on his upper back. One they got into position the began to twirl around, along with the other couples on the dance floor.

Miroku had to smile, he was finally fulfilling a little piece of his dream, by dancing with the girl of his dreams. His eyes locked onto her face, it was only moments after he did this that Sango looked up, her eyes seemed to look right through him, it made Miroku feel even more happy.

It was then time for the couples to spin around and change partners, Sango muttered a curse when she got paired up with Naraku.

She sadly watched as Miroku got paired up Kagome.

"Sango, who the hell was that?" Naraku snapped as he tightened his grip on Sango's waist.

Sango flinched a little then answered, "His name is Miro-No. He lives in the south and is a far better dance that you'll ever be." She snapped, as Naraku's foot stepped on hers.

"Sango. _I _live in the south. There are no other castles. The Demons are far too strong."

"Well, he lives there."

"He can't."

"He does!"

"He does not!"

Sango gave Naraku an evil glare, "I believe because-"

"You have feelings for him?" Naraku glared at her.

Sango blushed and didn't say anything.

Kagome giggled as Miroku grabbed onto her waist.

"You're strong!" She said as she batted her eyelashes.

Miroku just gave her a fake grin. Personally, he never liked Kagome; she was always flirting with the servants of the castle, either that or just being a pain.

"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" She asked as she looked at him.

"Um… No, I'm pretty sure you don-"

"Yes I do! You're that footman, Miroku!"

Miroku immediately let go of her, "No! No I am not!"

Kagome looked angry, "You shouldn't be here! You should be cleaning the carriage, either that or the stables."

Miroku was just about to reply when the music got faster, and everyone began to, "Doetsy Doe"

Miroku quickly reached for someone other than Kagome, oh man was he in trouble now!

If anyone found out he was mingling with "High Class" he may be, exiled. His heart sank as he realized that he might never see Sango again if that happened.

The music changed a bit more, this must have meant that the partners had to be changed.

Sango was, "Doetsy Doeing" with Inuyasha now, Kagome was near her, she was paired up with Naraku.

"Sango!" She whispered as she span by Sango.

Sango's head turned, she waited for Kagome to come around again.

"The-foot-man-is-_Here_." Kagome whispered to Sango in between turns.

"What-how-do-you-know?"

It was time to switch partners again, Sango and Kagome paired up so that they could talk.

"The footman, Miroku… He is _here_!"

"What makes you so sure?"

"I recognize him!"

"Where is he then?"

Kagome looked around for a moment then awkwardly pointed to the man Sango knew as Miro-No.

"Kagome… That is not Miroku. That's Miro-No."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "And people think I'm thick headed. Look at him! It's the footman with his hair down!"

Sango began to feel dizzy, it made a lot of sense now, she felt like a fool.

Miroku had been so worried about the thought of never seeing his dear beloved that he didn't even notice that the dance style had changed everyone was tapping. Forward, Right, back, then left.

He felt his spirits soar when Sango appeared next to him, "Miro-No." She said looking up at him, "I need to talk to you, now!"

Miroku gulped, she couldn't have found out, could she?

Both of them quickly exited the dance floor and went back to the balcony where they first, "met".

Sango quickly closed the glass door behind her, and then turned to Miroku.

"Your name is not Miro-No. What is it?"

Miroku looked shocked, "I… my name… is Miro-No."

"Who are you trying to fool? Me? Or yourself?"

Miroku looked down, but said nothing.

"You are Miroku. That footman."

Miroku looked at her and nodded.

Sango took a deep breath, then what she did next surprised Miroku. Sango began to cry.


	5. Almost a Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

(Hey, just a quick comment, I LOVE Reviews! Even if you are telling me how bad I am at writing… or if you have suggestions! Me _luff_ suggestions! And if you review I will speak back to you on my story (example: Phydeaux Thank you for your comment! I'll be sure to use it!). So Review!)

-lilsanoku105, You are the best! Thank you so, so much for reviewing my story! Love ya lots!

Miroku's heart sank enormously as he watched Sango stand right in front of him, doing the last thing Miroku wanted her to do.

"Sango… Please stop crying…" He said, reaching out a hand to touch her.

Sango flinched, and then looked up at him, "What the _hell_ were you thinking?" She shot.

"I don't know to be honest." Miroku confessed, "I saw an opportunity and took my chances."

Sango blinked, making several more tears fall down her cheeks.

"Miro- Miro_ku _why did you do that to me?" She asked as she closed her eyes, and gave a sigh.

"Do… what-"

"MAKE ME FALL FOR YOU! Damn it, you… seemed so perfect, but." She turned to him, "It would never work." She added in a whisper, she then turned around and was about to leave when Miroku grabbed onto her shoulder.

"You had feelings for me then?"

Sango turned to him, her chin began to tremble as she nodded, "But that was before I-"

"Found out I wasn't, 'High Class'?" Miroku looked hurt, he then added, "Alright. So, I'm not rich, I don't have a marvelous castle and I do not attend balls such as this. But, does that make me lower than you? Sango, I'm still the same! I'm like Miro-no. Only-"

"A footman." Sango finished, "Miroku, I have to go…" Sango said trying to pull away, her eyes began to water up again, but Miroku would not let go.

"Sango…" He whispered, before thinking twice he pulled her towards him for a warm embrace. "Even though we have only been talking to each other for only hours, I just know that you and I were meant to be."

Sango was speechless, deep down she felt the same but, he was a footman! What would the other 'Higher Citizens' Think? No, it would never work.

But just for a moment… she had to return the embrace.

Miroku smiled as he felt Sango's arms around his waist, he wanted this moment to last forever, but alas, Sango pulled away, she looked deep into his eyes and whispered, "I am sorry."

Sango then ran off.

It was the next day, Sango hadn't been able to get a wink of sleep, she kept thinking about Miroku… Why couldn't he be, a duke, squire, or maybe even a prince! No, he had to be a footman.

She rolled over on her bed, it was useless she couldn't sleep, and the sun was already shinning through her window's glass.

Then Sango saw out of the corner of her eye Kagome peeping her head into Sango's room. "Sango? Are you awake?" she asked in a whisper.

Sango gave a groan.

"What happened to the Footman?" Kagome asked as she walked inside the room.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sango snapped as she jolted out of bed, Sango then headed out of her room, shoving her cousin aside.

Sango was now in the kitchen, in front of her was her breakfast. She sighed, blueberry pancakes had always made her happy, but not today.

"Is something wrong, milady?"

Sango turned to see Rin, "I… Am fine." Sango said as she pushed away her pancakes, "I'm just not hungry."

Rin smiled when Sango handed her pancakes to her.

"Thank you lady Sango!" Rin chirped, she then took off, carrying the pancakes on the tray with her.

Sango smiled, such a sweet little girl, maybe someday she would have a child like her.

"That, was sweet of you, miss Chan." Miroku said, as he walked into the kitchen. He was back in his servant uniform, it was covered from head to toe in dirt, obviously he had been working in a garden.

"Please don't call me that." Sango said just above a whisper, "It makes me feel, like you hate me."

Miroku took a seat next to her, then grabbed her hands and clasped them into his, "Sango, I would _never _hate you." He then leaned into her face, he was so close to Sango's lips that he could her breathing. The moment was ruined when Kagome dashed into the room, carrying the tray of pancakes Sango had given to Rin.

"Sango! _You_ need health and protein! _Not_ the servants! So ea-" Kagome gasped then dropped the pancakes, leaving the tray to shatter all over the floor.

"GET THE HELLAWAY FROM HER!" She shrieked.

Sango stood up from her seat, her face had gone to a deep crimson, she looked at Kagome then Miroku, then ran off.


	6. Something like a kidnapping

Disclaimer! I DO NOT Own Inuyasha or any of the characters!

Sango had ran outside, tears had fallen from her eyes.

Miroku had almost kissed her, and this was the worst part, she wanted him too!

But I can't fall in love with a footman! No, never! Her mind screamed.

"Mail Call! Mail CAALL!" Someone shouted, the mailman walked up to Sango and handed her a pink letter.

Sango watched as he walked away, still shouting, "MAIL!"

Sango looked down at her note, she quickly opened it and read its contents,

_Dear Sango,_

_It is I your beloved Naraku. At the Ichi-Go ball it come to me that we must be life time partners._

Sango stopped reading for a moment and gasped, Naraku? He was thinking such thoughts? She began to read more,

_I have arranged a small meeting at my castle, a carriage will arrive for you at promptly mid afternoon. I do so hope you will come to my castle where we may talk. _

_Love, Naraku._

Sango nearly gagged, Naraku? Saying love? She rolled her eyes, he probably was becoming desperate, he was old, and most of the, "Higher Class" Women had no interest in him.

Her eyes wandered to another paper folded craftily into the letter, Sango pulled it out, it was direction to Naraku's castle. She rolled her eyes, why would she need a map if Naraku's carriage was going to pick her up?

She rolled her eyes once more and merely threw the letter along with the map to the dirt ground beside her, she would go to Naraku's castle, turn him down then leave ASAP.

As soon as she thought this she saw a carriage pull up in the distance, Sango began to head towards it, even though she was still in a night gown.

"YOU SHOULD NEVER, EVER, NEVER, NEVER, EVER, NEVER, NEVERNEVEREVER! Do that AGAIN!" Kagome shrieked at Miroku.

Miroku merely rolled his eyes, "I cannot promise this."

Kagome cheeks grew hot, "YOU ARE A LOW LIFE!" She screamed, "Besides, my cousin has other men _drooling _over her. What makes you think that you can compare? Give up!" She added with a smug smile.

Miroku gave her an evil glare, "Nothing you say will make me love her any less."

Kagome laughed, "Oh, so you _love _her." Kagome rolled her eyes, "You are a waste of my time, and hers. Go back to whatever you were doing." Kagome then exited the kitchen.

Miroku stood up then left as well.

Sango stepped in the carriage, the footman gave her an odd look, "Um, are you sure you want to see Lord Naraku in… your… pajamas?"

Sango looked at her light pink nightgown and nodded.

The footman shrugged then shut the door.

Miroku had been working in the castle gardens, he was on his way to pick of his shovel when he heard the crunch of paper under his foot.

He kneeled down and picked up two pieces of paper. He felt his heart pound against his chest as he read the letter addressed to Sango. He feel onto his butt when he read the words, 'Love, Naraku'

He then looked at the other piece of paper in his hand; it was a map, to Naraku's castle! Without thinking he ran to the stables, he had to stop Sango!

Sango had been in the carriage for what seemed like hours, the footman had reminded her of Miroku, and then her heart seemed to soar.

He really isn't that bad. she thought to herself, he was kind, sweet, smart and handsome. So what if people laughed at her? It was better than being with the wrong person.

"Halt! Here we are!" The footman called, he then appeared in front of Sango's door, he opened it and helped her out. Naraku was there to greet them.

"Sango, you are looking… youthful." He said, trying not to snicker.

"Naraku, I cannot stay long. I have, an important thing to do." She thought of Miroku.

Naraku grabbed her hand and began pulling her towards his castle's door, "Oh believe me, you're not going anywhere soon."


	7. Naraku and the Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… there, I said it! TT

Demon Exterminator Barbie, Sorry about all the Kagome bashing… I just really the that character! ; Thank you for your review! And liking my story!

lilsanoku105, Thank you so, so much for reviewing me non-stop! You rock! This chapter is in your honor!

sangofan89, I'll hurry! But I must say, it's hard to type with fake nails! T.T

Miroku began to get annoyed, Is this map even right? He thought to himself as he pulled the map out and looked over it. Yes, he was going the right way; maybe his horse was just slow.

"Hurry up girl," He said to his white steed, he cracked his whip and the horse went faster, "Hiya!" Miroku cried with a stupid grin on his face.

Sango had been forced to sit down at a long table, two guards stood on either side of her, and Naraku was at the other end.

"Try the chicken darling, it's to _die_ for." Naraku called over to Sango, Sango looked at the chicken and spat on it, "Your food is as vile as you are." She snapped.

Naraku gave her an evil glare, but then started laughing, "Darling, that attitude of yours _will _be adjusted."

Sango rolled her eyes, "I am not your darling and furthermore I will change nothing for you."

Naraku shook his head, "Wrong answer Sango. Guards! Take her to her room. Lock her up there until she has learned some manners." Naraku stopped and smiled, "Or until she calls me her Darling."

Miroku felt relieved when a large black castle came into view, crows seemed to fly around it, and everything seemed dead.

"Suits him." Miroku grumbled as the castle became more into view.

Miroku stopped about 6 feet way from the castle, he gave an aggravated sigh as he saw about a dozen guards guarding the castle. Miroku dismounted his horse, he then began to make his way to the door of the castle.

Sango paced back and forth inside her small room, almost everything was red, the walls, the ceiling, and the carpet. The only things that were not red were the furniture, those were black.

Sango stopped her pacing and turned towards her window, she began to walk towards it. She peeked her head out of the window and gulped, there was no way she could jump that… I was much to deep, around an 11 foot jump she guessed.

Sango sadly turned to her bed, and sat down. Her mind began to spin, thinking of ways to escape, but alas, nothing came to mind.

"HALT! Who goes there?" One of the guards shouted at Miroku.

Miroku began to clam up, "I… Um… you see… I am-"

"Hey… Chauncey, it's a footman!" The guard laughed.

"No! No I am NOT!" Miroku detested, but soon all the guards were laughing.

Miroku stormed off, feeling defeated.

Naraku sat in a room of his own, it was completely black with no windows, Naraku liked it this way.

His eyes turned to a guard who had just walked in, Naraku granted him permission to speak.

"My Lord, Sango is ready to leave the room. Do you wish to speak to her now? Or later?"

Naraku smiled, "Bring her in as soon as possible."

The guard nodded and headed off.

Sango tried to fight back the urge to cry, she had a plan, but she wasn't sure if it would work. Her plan was to pretend she liked Naraku, stay a while but then secretly send a note to her castle for someone to come rescue her. But here was the problem, who would deliver the note?

The guards that had been leading her stopped at a large black door, the guards quicky opened it, then threw Sango in.

Miroku pounded his fists on his head, What now? What now? This thought seemed to disappear when he heard a faint noise, was it, humming?

"And we scrub, left, left, right to the left and then right again!" A voice sang, Miroku was surprised to see a window-washer. Miroku smiled, he had a plan.

"Ah Sango. That was short, have you learned some respect?"

Sango took a deep breath, she really did not want to do this. "Yes… _Darling _it just took me a moment to realize how… Great… you… are?" Sango said, trying not to gag.

"That's good. Now, come closer." Naraku whispered, even though it was dark Sango could see his index finger gesturing towards him.

"Coming." Sango said just above a whisper. She then began to walk towards him, hoping that he wouldn't do, what she thought he would do.

"HALT! Who goes there?" The guard shouted.

"It iz jus' moi." Miroku said as he adjusted his fake mustache a little.

"Ah, the window washer, 'bout time you got here!" The guard snapped.

Miroku gave a sigh of relief, they thought he was the window washer! He felt a little bad, I mean, knocking out a poor man, stealing his clothes, supplies and fake mustache was an extremely unkind thing to do! But, desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Ya, it iz moi. Nu, let mi in." Miroku insisted, as he shifted in the big shoes he wore.

"ASAP, Ernie. OPEN THE DOOR!" The guard shouted, then slowly the door opened, and Miroku walked in.

"Have I ever told you that you smell like a lilac?" Naraku asked as he stroked Sango's hair. Sango wanted to die on the spot, Naraku was such a creep! But, Sango managed to give a fake giggle at Naraku's comment.

She tried to shift away a bit from Naraku but he was stronger than he looked. Sango kneeling in front of Naraku, both her hands rested her lap, while Naraku was sitting, one hand around Sango's waist the other in her hair.

"I'm sure you'll be happy with me." Naraku whispered as he leaned forward. Sango gasped as she felt Naraku's lips on hers.

((Ok, That's the end of this chapter! Please forgive me for that kiss, but believe me, he'll get it in the end! :K Please review! I'll update soon!))


	8. At long last

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters.!

Hey, just a quick little note, I am SO sorry that I am a sloppy writer! I pray that you will all forgive me and continue to read my story!

Sango pulled away from Naraku, then slapped him as hard as she could.

"Why you-you.!" She spat, her fist clenched, "IS THAT ANYWAY TO-TO ACT!" She screamed. She was about to slap him again when he grabbed her hand.

"_You _are telling _me _how to act?" Naraku hissed, he then twisted her hand, and a loud snap was heard.

Sango stumbled backwards, she held her hand tightly and watched as blood rolled down her hand. "You're… a monster!" She whimpered as she fell to her knees. Naraku smiled, "Oh but Sango, I am _more_ than that." His head snapped back as he roared in evil laughter, "Sango My dear, you will soon learn why you never go against my wishes!" As Naraku said this, a storm blew in.

"Sango, SANGO!" Miroku yelled as he opened random doors, searching for his beloved.

He was just about to search another door when a load scream was heard. Miroku's head jerked towards the direction of the scream. Miroku then began to run as fast as he could yelling, "Sango!"

"Stop! I-I won't- AHHHHHHHH!" Sango shrieked as she dodged on of Naraku's fists.

"If I can't have you, NOBODY WILL!" Naraku shouted, as he aimed for another punch, Sango quickly rolled out of the way, and watched as Naraku's fist hit the floor and broke it. A flash of lightening then lit up the room.

Miroku began to run faster, he knew the scream came from one of the doors in this corridor. He finally stopped at a large black door; he shuddered as he heard another scream. He tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Sango…" Miroku breathed, he knew she was in there… What was happening to her that would make her scream like that? Then something occurred to Miroku what if she was being… "NARAKU! YOU HAD BETTER NOT BE DOING THAT!" Miroku shouted as he began to pound at the door.

Sango's head turned, someone was on the other side of the door! She quickly dodged another one of Naraku's fists then rushed to the door. "HELLO?" She screamed as her good fist began to pound at the door. Another flash of lightening lit up the room, revealing the cold face of Naraku beside Sango. Sango screamed as he hit the door, making a large hole in it.

Miroku jumped back, some of the door had fallen, he was tempted not to go in… I mean, someone in there was strong enough to break open a large piece of a door! But Miroku was convinced other wise when he heard another one of Sango's screams.

Miroku quickly leaped through the hole.

Another flash of lightening streamed through the sky, lightening up the black room once more. Miroku was shocked to see Sango on the ground, her pink night gown had splotches of blood on it, and Naraku was standing over her, his eyes fixed evilly on Miroku.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?" Miroku Shouted angrily.

Naraku began to laugh, "So. The footman has come to rescue the maiden Sango." His expressions went cold as he added, "Well you're too late."

Miroku looked shocked, "No… NO I AM NOT! I can't be…"

Naraku began to walk slowly towards Miroku, "Oh how she screamed, and cried. Hoping that maybe her hero would come." He pointed at Miroku, "But sadly all she got was a footman. A footman who was seconds too late."

Miroku was mortified, "What did you do to her?"

Naraku turned and gestured to Sango's body, "Her neck as been snapped. But I assure you, she died quickly."

"You BASTARD!" Miroku shouted, tears of frustration rolled down his red cheeks. He began to run towards Naraku, a window cleaner tool in hand.

"A mere footman is going to fight me?" Naraku laughed, he too began to run towards Miroku, fists clenched.

Back at Sango's Castle 

"Where is Sango!" Kagome demanded as she stormed out of Sango's room. The sound of thunder made her scream.

"Sango has been gone ever since you yelled at her and Miroku." Rin answered as she rushed over to Kagome.

"Humph!" Kagome replied in a huff as she turned her back to Rin. "That still doesn't answer my question. Where is she?"

"How am I supposed to know!" Rin cried, as she too turned her back to Kagome.

Kagome cocked an eyebrow and stared at Rin's back, "Do… you think I was being harsh?" Kagome asked in a whisper.

Rin too looked at Kagome from the corner of her eye, "Yes. Yes you were. Especially to Miroku the footman." Rin then completely turned to face her master, "He really loves your cousin, Sango you know."

Kagome sighed, "I guess… But, blech! A footman? I mean really she can do better than that!"

Rin rolled her eyes, "What does High, or low class have to do with anything? Everyone is the same! Only some are more lucky than others."

Kagome turned to face her servant, "I never thought of it that way…" She said in a whisper.

Then a guard came rushing to Kagome, "Milady, permission to speak?"

"Permission granted." Kagome said as she raised an eyebrow at the guard.

"One of our best horses has been stolen form the stables! And this was found near the crime scene!" The guard handed Kagome a letter. Kagome read it over quickly and gasped, "Guard, get me a carriage, Pronto!"

"Where to?" the guard asked.

"Naraku's castle. Rin, you're coming with me."

Miroku began to feel faint, so far he was covered in blood and bruises, and his pinky finger had been broken.

"I wonder if a knight in shining armor came, Sango could have lived? What do you think, _footman_?" Naraku sneered as his fist hit Miroku's chest.

Miroku couldn't breathe for a moment, he fell on one knee and felt the left side of his rib cage with his right hand, and sure enough one of his ribs had been broken.

"You… know Naraku." Miroku panted as he looked up at Naraku, "I may not be a knight, and I may not of shiny armor but… I can still be Sango's hero."

Naraku threw his head back and laughed, "Footman! Sango is _dead _she does _need _a hero. Not where she's going."

Miroku looked up coldly at Naraku, "Sango would not die that easily."

"And you know this how?"

Miroku said nothing.

"There! See? You act like you know Sango but you don't. You really don't." Naraku spat, "Now, I have had it with idle chit-chat! I will exterminate you, footman."

Miroku quickly rolled over to the side, dodging Naraku's fatal blow. A flash of lightening once again lit up the room, Miroku was shocked when he saw the body of Sango, gone.

"We are almost there Lady Kagome." A footman called inside the carriage. "But, the weather is horrible! We may not make it there."

"I don't care." Kagome hissed, "Just get there."

Rin nodded and said, "Yeah lackey." She then stopped and giggled.

"Sango…" Miroku breathed, could she… be alive? Miroku quickly stopped his train of thought to dodge Naraku's kick. Another flash of lightening zapped through the sky, and as odd as it sounds the glass shattered and fell to the floor. Another lightening flash went off and hit something inside Naraku's dark room.

Miroku groaned, what were the odds? There was now a small fire in Naraku's room.

"We are here!" Cried the footman, he quickly let Kagome and Rin out, "You two have to go inside yourselves!" He added, he then went inside the carriage, leaving Kagome and Rin in the rain.

"EWW! MUD!" Kagome shrieked as she walked through the mud slowly. Rin rolled her eyes, "Walk quickly!"

"HALT!" The guard shouted, this made Kagome and Rin stop dead in their tracks.

"Who goes there?" The guard asked, as he squinted to see who it was.

"It is I, Kagome." Kagome said in her best, 'snobby' tone. The guard shook his head, "You may not enter."

"Well, why not?" Kagome shot.

"Because. Uh… No family members of the royal guest are allowed in."

Kagome sighed, Sango must have been the, 'Royal Guest.' "Fine. I'll just wait here till you let me in!" She declared, Kagome then folded her arms and waited.

Because of the now spreading fire Miroku could see much better and was able to dodge Naraku's attacks much more easily.

Naraku stopped a moment, he clutched his heart and began to breathe heavily, Miroku had kicked him hard on the chest.

"Not bad… for a footman." Naraku panted.

Miroku growled, "Quit calling me that!"

Naraku quickly got up, "You have been so much more trouble than you are worth!" Ha shouted, "Look!" He pointed to the now large fire, "THIS wouldn't have HAPPENED! If it wasn't for you."

Miroku was just about to differ when Naraku groped for his throat.

"Now will die just like lady Sango." Naraku hissed, he then began to sink his claws into Miroku's throat, and his grip got tighter and tighter.

Miroku's vision began to fade; it was almost over for him until…

WHAM!

Naraku let go of Miroku's throat, then fell to the ground right on his face.

Miroku looked up, he smiled as he saw the face of Sango holding a frying pan.

She giggled in a zombie like way, "I kicked his ass." She said wearily. "He's kind of stupid… leaving a frying pan in your room really isn't all that smart." She giggled in her odd way again.

Miroku was trembling, Sango was alive! He couldn't keep it in any longer he got up and rushed over to her, then quickly gathered her into his arms. "Sango… I thought you were dead!" He declared holding her as tight as he could.

Sango felt limp and cold, but she returned his embrace and rested her head on his chest.

"Of course not." She whispered, "I can't die just yet." She then looked up at him, and he at her.

"You are my footman." She whispered, Miroku smiled then kissed her.

The story is not over! Please review and be ready for more! 


	9. Lord Miroku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I am SO sorry, all my chapters were extremely messy! And they must have been hard to read. T.T But do not worry, you only have to put up with one more chapter, this one! So WHOOPDI DOO for the LAST chapter!**

**lilsanoku105/sniff/ I will miss you reviewing my chapters! I hope you enjoy this one, thank you for keeping me going/rock on/**

**Demon Exterminator Barbie****, Yay! Another anti-Kagome person! We should make a little anti-fan club! **

**Sango-Miroku-4ever****, I shall miss you as well! Anyone who loves SanxMir truly rocks, thank you! **

Sango had returned the kiss, She and Miroku were now in their own little world not even caring about the fire that now surrounded them.

But sadly it was Sango who broke the kiss, "Miroku… This is so sad." She once again rested her head on his chest.

"What is?" Miroku asked as he began to stroke her hair, "I finally fall in love with you, even though you are a footman. But here we are, surrounded by flames." She looked up at Miroku and whispered, "Are we going to die?"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Do you smell that Chauncey?" One of the guards said as he sniffed the wet air.

"Why yes, yes I do!" Declared the guard known as, 'Chauncey'.

"It's Fire!" The guards declared. Then the main guars shouted, "OPEN THE DOOR!"

Then slowly the door opened and both of the guards rushed in.

"Did they say… A fire?" Kagome asked sounding a bit shocked. Rin nodded, "Do you think Sango is ok?"

Kagome looked down at the small servant, "I hope so…" She whispered. Then both of them rushed into the castle.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It took Miroku a while for him to answer that question, until he finally said, "Of course not. Don't think such thoughts."

Sango sighed dreamily as she held Miroku more tightly. "Miroku… I don't feel so good…"

Miroku was very surprised when Sango went completely limp in his arms.

Miroku slowly began to go into a crossed leg position, being extra careful with Sango. He rested her gently in his lap. Her eyes fluttered opened slightly as she gazed upon Miroku.

He looked down at her and whispered, "I love you."

Sango smiled as well, "I love you too, Miroku."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Kagome pointed to a large black door, "There! That's where the fire is!"

Rin rushed to it and peeked her head inside the hole, "Kagome! I see Miroku… and Sango! Flames are everywhere!" Rin declared as she looked at Kagome. Kagome gave a cough, "Man, look at all this smoke! Are you _sure _that you see them?"

Rin nodded, "But… I think they may be…"

"Oh no!" Kagome declared, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Miroku was the one who broke the kiss this time, "Sango. I have to get you out of here." He whispered. Sango grabbed his arm as tight as she could, (which wasn't very tight at all) "I'm not going to leave without you. So don't even suggest that."

Miroku began to stand up, he turned towards the door, "Sango, I'm gonna make a run for the door."

Sango shook her head, "You might hurt yourself."

"Nonsense." He replied, "Hold on as tight as you can!" Miroku then started to dodge the flames, either that or jump over them. When they made it to the door Miroku's feet had been severely burned, along with his shins. "Sango, go through the hole." Miroku ordered, as he set her beside the door.

"Promise you will follow me?" Sango asked her hand on his face. Miroku nodded and gave her a quick kiss goodbye. Sango, looking at Miroku one last time began to go through the hole.

"SANGO!" Kagome screamed happily, Kagome quickly began to help Sango out of the hole.

"Sango! I thought you know… Bit the dust!" Kagome said as she pulled her cousin away from the smoke. "Miroku!" Sango whispered, "Get him…"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Miroku peeked through the hole to make sure Sango was all right, when he was sure she was out of harms way he began to climb through the hole, this is when a fiery hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him backwards.

"I… am not through with you!" The voice screamed.

Miroku turned to the fiery figure, and sure enough it was Naraku.

"LOOK WHAT YOU AND THAT WRETCHED SANGO DID TO ME! MY FLESH HAS NEGLECTED ME! I AM AS ALIVE AS A CORPSE!" Naraku stopped and grabbed Miroku, "PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DEATH FOOTMAN!" Naraku roared as he threw Miroku out the broken window. Naraku laughed, then slowly turned to ashes.

Everything seemed to go by so slowly for Miroku he was falling, so fast he hit the ground, so hard, his vision blacked out.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Miroku awoke in a warm comfy bed, he was covered in bandages and a tight cloth was wrapped around his head. He looked to his right and there laid Sango, snuggled up beside his arm sound asleep. On the other side of him was a fancy looking man who was also asleep.

Miroku quickly sneezed; this woke up the fancy looking man. "Oh-Oh dear dear!" The man snorted, he looked at Miroku and smiled, "Ah, you are up! At long last. It's a miracle you survived the fall!"

"Fall?" Miroku asked, rubbing his head, of course! Naraku had thrown him out his window!

"Why-yes, yes. Now this may come as sort of a shock to you but." The fancy man said as he sat up straighter. "For killing the wretched demon Lord Naraku, you have become the ruler of the South Castle!"

Miroku was dumbfounded, "Naraku… was a demon?"

The man nodded, "Since you were the one who killed him, you get the castle."

Miroku shook his head, "But… I didn't kill him! He burned to death!"

"Eh, oh well. You were there, you credit." The man smiled, "Well? Say something!"

Miroku smiled, "So… I, am a Lord, not a footman?"

The fancy man nodded, "Lord Miroku is what they will call you."

"MMhhhmmm." Sango groaned.

"Ah, you might want to tell her the good news! She really likes you ya know, she didn't leave your side for a moment!" The man said, and with that the man left the room.

"Sango…" Miroku whispered, shaking her a little, "Wake up my dear."

Sango's eyes fluttered opened, and then they looked at Miroku. She smiled and sat up, "Miroku! Thank the stars you are alright!" She then hugged him.

Miroku only flinched slightly; she touched the rib Naraku had broken.

"Sango… I have to tell you something." Miroku said as he sat her on his lap.

"And what would that be?" Sango asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"By killing Naraku the demon, I have become Lord if the South castle."

Sango was speechless; however, she smiled and embraced her beloved, "Miroku… That is wonderful!"

Miroku gave a long sigh, "It is isn't it." He stopped then added, "But that's a pretty big castle."

Sango looked up at him, "Gigantic."

"It's gonna get pretty lonely there."

Sango shrugged, "That's what happens to people who are alone."

"Maybe I should hire a monkey." Miroku said as he scratched his chin.

Sango rolled her eyes and put her lips to his, then whispered, "I have and idea. Why don't I come with you to the castle and keep you company?"

Miroku nodded, "I like that idea."

They kissed one last time, then Sango went back to sleep in Miroku's arms.

**That's it. The end. /tear/ end of my first story! Thank you all who read it! If you really liked it, and I get enough Reviews I may make a sequel! **

**So thank you, you people rock, peace out!**


End file.
